The invention relates to metallurgy industry and can be used for processing of metallurgical slags.
Slag is a metallurgical product without which a quality hot metal can not be obtained.
Despite the whole range and purposes of slags formed during metallurgical production the necessity to remove slags separately from metal and their processing are the common thing for all metallurgical processes.
While capacities of metallurgical units increase, an engineering task for arrangement of high-performance removal and processing of slags turned into a serious problem.
A method of slag removal from metallurgical tanks by means of a pot is known [refer to, for example, I. Yu. Zinnurov et al. “Ways of Solving the Problem of Slag Removal Formed during Melting in Arc Furnaces”. Magazine “Electrometallurgy”, No. 12, 2006, pages 8-13].
The following essential disadvantages are inherent to the known method:
1) There are no technical solutions of slag processing after its leaving a metallurgical unit (tank) in the method;
2) In addition to the essential disadvantage mentioned the method implementation requires expensive stock of equipment, pots and slag cars;
The process of slag removal often restrains the capacity of a metallurgical unit.
A method of slag removal without pots used, the basis of which is slag removal to the shop floor by gravity, its hardening and subsequent slag removal from the metallurgical unit with both wheel-mounted and track-mounted loaders (refer to, for example, the reference document mentioned above) is known.
The following essential disadvantages are inherent to the known method: firstly, arrangement of slag removal with appropriate equipment and its maintenance are required; secondly, slag removal takes a good deal of time as the processes to drain molten slag and to remove hardened slag are separated; thirdly, heavy-load conditions for workers engaged in collection and removal of solid slag.
A method of slag processing including conversion of molten slag into solid state with crushing described in the unit for metallurgical slag processing [refer to, for example, patent RF No. 2099298, C04 B5/02, priority dated Nov. 21, 1995] is known.
The specified method of slag processing combining the processes of slag draining from a metallurgical tank, its hardening and crushing is the most similar to the proposed method by essential features and thus it is taken as a prior art.
An essential disadvantage is inherent to the known method: combining the operations of slag draining, hardening and crushing in the method causes intensive pickup of molten slag on some equipment parts of the unit used to implement the method. The latter requires decreasing the intensity of slag draining from the metallurgical tank what excludes method implementation directly under the metallurgical tank as it restrains unit capacity. The method can be implemented aside from the metallurgical unit what in some degree leads to the specified disadvantages of the method using pots for slag draining.